In recent years, a number of information processing devices including a touch screen on a display surface and configured to receive an operation via a touch to the display surface, like smartphones and tablets, have been developed for market. Touch screens can provide intuitive simple operations. Therefore, it is expected that information processing devices will increasingly employ such a touch screen in the future too.
Examples of the touch screens include resistive film touch screens, capacitive touch screens, and infrared touch screens etc. Of these, capacitive touch screens are capable of handling complex input operations such as “gestures” and thus are capable of handling multiple touch operations. Therefore, information devices including such a capacitive touch screen have become widespread.
Furthermore, there have been disclosed various methods of a display on a touch screen. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing device which carries out a pop-up display on the basis of the touched position.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses a menu displaying device which carries out a menu display on the basis of the size of a hand which touched the device.
Furthermore, Patent Literatures 3 and 4 each disclose a display device which displays an enlarged view of a touched position.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 5 discloses an input device in which display contents are moved as dragging is performed while still touching the input device.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 6 discloses an instruction executing device which highlights a touched object.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 7 discloses a touch screen which zooms in on a touched position.